Harry Potter & The Magic Cauldron
by J. Cassinta
Summary: One change in the past can alter history. Harry, Hermione and Ron are learning that change, but how is it happening. People disappear mysteriously, and there's only one way to solve the problem - to go back in time. Death Eaters, romance, midnight schemes


**  
HARRY POTTER & THE MAGIC CAULDRON**   
_Prologue : A Disturbing Quidditch Match_

"Go get 'em Harry!" A Gryffindor girl screamed from the stands. Harry smiled and waved, though he found it awkward when practically every girl was cheering for their man from the stands. Harry could see Hermione and Ron standing in the back row of the bleachers and waving. Ron was easy to spot out of the crowd since he had worn his white shirt, and his freckles and red hair was a give-away. Hermione blended in with the crowd because of her hair and black tank-top. Harry shook his head, clearing his mind of his friends and focusing his mind on the match ahead. 

His trusty firebolt was clutched in his right hand and he glanced at Madame Hooch who was busy speaking to Lee Jordan and Professor Minerva McGonagall. No doubt to make sure that Lee didn't make any offensive remarks. His maroon robes flowed in the light breeze and he could see Cho Chang in the distance, the Ravenclaw Seeker who had stolen his heart the previous year. Though Cho had gone with Cedric Diggory to the Yule Ball, Harry was determined to win her heart over. 

"Players ready? Keepers? Alright then," she raised her silver whistle to her mouth. Harry automatically held onto his broom with his right hand, concentrating on making a clean and steady rise into the air. The broom reacted to his every touch, and as the whistle was blown Harry kicked off the ground with all his might and shouted up. The rise into the air made his ears pop, but he didn't care. It was the freedom of flight, breaking away from gravity, that enticed him into the sport. 

"Spinnet's got the quaffle. Wow! That bludger is sure getting around as it is aimed at Spinnet in attempts to knock her off her broom and-" The crowd got up on their heels, shifting the bench slightly. "Fred Weasley knocks the bludger back at the Ravenclaw Side. Potter hasn't seen the snitch has he? Ah, it's a one-on-one chaser versus keeper, but Spinnet puts that through with little effort." Lee Jordan announced with the charisma of a sports caster, which he indeed was. 

"Ahah! Ravenclaw's moving up, and the bludger is passed around. Yes sir ladies and gents this is one match against the reigning best of the best teams of Hogwarts. But the chaser fumbles, oh no! Wait a second! Potter see's something! He's diving, and Ravenclaw's seeker - Cho Chang is following Potter. It must be hiding in the ground because Potter's pulled the Worenski Feint of Chang!" 

"Spinnets having a great day today! She put another through that hoop making the score thirty to ten, Gryffindor. Potter's moving again. Could it possibly be the snitch?" Everyone shifted their gaze away from play into the far corner where Harry was pulling into a steep dive. "It is! It's the snitch! Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang isn't far behind him. No wait. Potter's got it! He's got the-" 

** 

Harry Potter pulled his hands out in front of him and snatched the snitch as he pulled back into a steady ascent back into the air. He held the wriggling snitch above his head and grinned in triumph. Of course, Cho would have to understand that even though crushes were important, Quidditch was a sport and game to Harry. He'd lost once, but never again. 

It was that moment that his conscience allowed a strange aura to enter his presence. 

'_The cauldron. Prepare. World wide destruction starting with Lily and James Potter._' Rasped a voice that Harry recognized as Lord Voldemort's. '_Godric's Hollow, yes. Our informat Peter Pettigrew helped us to locate them. Yes, we shall prevail since we shall not make the same mistake!_' Harry couldn't bear it. He landed gently onto soft ground, barely conscious of what was going on around him and the snitch wriggling free from his weakened grasp.


End file.
